A Big Brother Dragon
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Eclipse meets Predaking when he's in his dragon form. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I only own Camilla.**

* * *

 **A Big Brother Dragon**

"My goodness, she's a hyper little one, isn't she?" Camilla asked Ratchet, who was looking a little frustrated, but trying to be patient.

"Very hyper," the medic answered as Eclipse was hyperly bouncing around in her dragon form, giggling and pouncing on nothing, but also trying to get one of Ratchet's wrenches, which he was currently trying to keep away from her.

Camilla did her best to keep her laughter down so that she wouldn't encourage the young femme to continue her behavior, but it was becoming funnier by the minute, especially with Ratchet trying to catch his daughter.

Outside the medbay, the Autobots and former Decepticons were just getting back from patrol, which had been a rather good patrol. They had caught a few thieves and some speeding motorists, helping the police out greatly. It had been quite amusing because the speeders had tried to outrun them, but as Cybertronians were faster than Earth cars, it was easy to catch up to them.

Predaking, who was in his dragon form, arched his back and shook out his wings before noticing he had a small tear in his left wing. "I thought I felt something tear into my wing," he said.

Starscream, who knew that something tearing into wings was painful, took a look and gently pulled out some pine needles and a small twig from the injury. "Looks like you might have clipped a pine tree unintentionally," he said.

"Guess I was flying a bit too low then," said the former Predacon. "Thank you for taking out those pine needs and that twig, Starscream. I best go see Ratchet to make sure my wound doesn't get infected."

"That would be best," the seeker said in agreement.

Staying in his dragon form, Predaking went into the medbay, but paused when he saw Eclipse bouncing around the room and trying to snatch a wrench from her father. Camilla was nearby on one of the worktables and was trying her hardest not to laugh too loudly, but he could hear her amused chuckles at Eclipse's behavior.

The young femme was about to try to get up on the medical berth and again get the wrench from her father when she stopped at seeing the large dragon in the doorway. Going rigid and arching her back, she carefully jumped down to the floor, her armor bristling as she growled and showed her teeth at the intruder, trying to be vicious, despite her being many times smaller than the huge dragon.

Camilla looked worried as she didn't know who the larger dragon was and looked at Ratchet, who was smiling and he motioned for the young woman to remain calm. Seeing that he wasn't worried, she guessed that the dragon was someone he knew and so sat down to see what would happen.

Predaking was quite amused that Eclipse was trying to be vicious and act tough, no doubt to prove she was brave. He was glad that she was now becoming braver instead of hiding as she usually did if she met someone she didn't know. He also figured that because he was in his dragon form like her, that perhaps she wasn't as afraid because she recognized him to be a dragon like her.

A chuckle escaped him as Eclipse crouched and growled, ready to pounce. He brought his snout closer and gently nudged her nose playfully. "Boo," he said in a gentle, but playful tone of voice.

A cute squeak left Eclipse as she jumped in surprise and gently fell over on her back. Camilla burst into laughter, finding the scene too cute to not laugh at and Ratchet was also chuckling in amusement. Predaking gently nudged Eclipse's side with his snout to help her get back on her feet and she looked at him, amazed that he wasn't intimidated by her, despite her trying to be brave. "Eclipse, it's me, little one. Predaking," he said with a smile.

The young femme looked startled. "Predaking?" She asked.

He nodded. "This is my dragon form," he said.

Camilla looked at Ratchet. "That's why you weren't worried," she said to him. "You knew it was him all along."

Ratchet nodded and Camilla smiled. "It's good he can transform into a dragon," she said in a low voice so only Ratchet heard. "Maybe Eclipse will use up some of that energy trying to satisfy her curiosity."

Seeing what the young woman meant, the medic nodded, thinking that perhaps Predaking would also play with Eclipse. He knew that the former Predacon had a soft spot for little ones, as he had shown when around Eclipse or around the humans who had once been afraid of him, but now saw him as a friend.

Her curiosity growing, Eclipse crouched near the floor and crawled towards Predaking, who stayed still to see what she'd do. She got close enough and poked his leg with her paw before quickly fleeing back over to Ratchet, hiding behind him and peeking out at Predaking. Ratchet held still, knowing this was just his daughter's shyness showing for a moment and she would no doubt let her curiosity get ahold of her again.

As both he and Camilla watched in amusement, Eclipse seemed to become braver and scampered back over to Predaking, who stayed still again to see what she would do. A moment later, they all saw that Eclipse was feeling playful again and apparently wanted the former Predacon to play with her as she launched herself at his tail, nipping at it playfully to get him to play with her.

Chuckling, Predaking moved his tail and Eclipse pounced on it again, nipping the large tail again. It didn't hurt as that wasn't what the young femme was trying to do, but it was enough to get the larger dragon's attention and finally, he gave in. "Well, well, what do I have here?" He asked, growling playfully.

Squeaking, Eclipse let go of this tail and began jumping around before she squealed as Predaking continued growling playfully and began chasing her around. Camilla and Ratchet both laughed aloud as they watched the small dragon run to keep ahead of the large dragon, who moved around at a quarter of his usual speed to make it fair for the little one he was chasing.

Suddenly, Eclipse stopped and scampered back over to the former Predacon and slid under his stomach, and began tickling him. Startled at how she had turned the tables on him, Predaking laughed and fell over on his back with Eclipse on his stomach and she was tickling him like crazy. The lady spy just about fell over laughing when she saw that. "Oh, my goodness. This is too cute," she said, giggling as she pulled out her phone and began recording the video. "I'll have to show this to the kids later."

Ratchet agreed and also began recording it to show everyone later, because it was adorable to watch.

Predaking howled with laughter as the small dragon tickled his stomach all over. "I've got you, Preddy!" She said with a giggle.

The nickname made him chuckle through his laughter before he suddenly moved his front paws and caught the small femme, who squealed in surprise before he gently set her down and turned over so that he was on his feet again. Of course, Eclipse still felt playful and went to slide back under his stomach, but just when she did, he suddenly moved, surprising her as she was on her back and she went to try to get back on her feet again, which would have worked if Predaking hadn't decided to nuzzle her stomach with his snout.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The little femme squealed before falling into laughter as the larger dragon playfully nibbled her stomach and continued nuzzling her stomach with his snout, making her giggle profusely as she tried to escape, but was laughing too hard to attempt to escape.

"My, my. What a delicious little tummy," Predaking said teasingly as he then blew a raspberry into Eclipse's stomach. That made her laugh her hardest and he did it again to make her laugh continuously.

Finally, after a bit, he stopped, seeing the young femme was trying to catch her breath through her giggles and he gently nudged her back onto her feet, to which she lay down, feeling tired before she crawled over tiredly to Predaking and managed to jump up on his back before settling down on his upper back and yawning cutely. "Aww," Camilla cooed as she was still filming. "I think she's decided that you're going to be her bed while she takes a nap, Predaking."

"It seems that way," he said in amusement as he saw Eclipse was now sound asleep. Careful not to wake her, the large dragon curled up, finding a spot in the medbay where he could rest and be out of Ratchet's way. "Ratchet, I hope you don't mind if I rest here. I just fear I might wake up your daughter if I try to walk to my quarters."

Ratchet smiled. "She could sleep through that if she's really tired," he said. "But you're welcome to take a nap here, if you'd like. And I'll take care of your wing too."

"Thank you," the larger dragon said gratefully and looked back at Eclipse. "Do you have a spare blanket for her?"

Ratchet pulled out one of Eclipse's blankets that he had in the medbay and Predaking let the medic climb up to his back to place the blanket over his daughter. Eclipse didn't even stir, far into the land of dreams. Camilla smiled. "This makes a cute big brother-little sister moment," she said, keeping her voice down so that she didn't awaken the little one.

"Yes, it does," Ratchet said with a smile.

Predaking looked at Eclipse and also smiled. "She is almost like a little sister," he said. "My little sister/niece."

He then yawned and laid his head down, falling asleep as the medic gently tended to the wound. Treating it and wrapping it up so that the wing could heal, Ratchet gently picked up Camilla and quietly left the medbay, shutting the door partway while going to see the others, who had gathered in the rec room. "Eclipse has gotten a bit braver," he said to the lady spy.

"Yes," she replied. "Because she has a loving family and each member of her family is letting her be a kid."

"Very true," he said, thinking back about how Eclipse took to Predaking's dragon form and seemed happy to have an uncle/big brother who was similar to her and he smiled again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
